In case that a plurality of terminals shares one printer, a time lag occurs from when a printing instruction is issued from the terminal to when a user moves to take a printed medium of the printer. During the time lag, another person takes out the printed medium, so that the information may leak out. In order to suppress this situation, there is a technology in which a mark indicating personal information of the user having issued the printing instruction is attached to the printed medium.